Sitting on A Tree
by theplaywrite
Summary: Vert and Sage get together, but what happens when the rest of team gets involved? Not everything is what it seems. A VxS story.
1. Chapter 1

AN:**T****his story is for The person who wanted it. Thank for the idea and I hope it's okay. Im planning that it won't be that long. Read and Enjoy.**

****It was a long day at the Hub. After two battle zones, one early in the morning and one late at night with repairing vehicles from almost total destruction, Vert had enough. The leader was in his room trying to fall asleep, when Sage called him.

"Vert, can you come and see me in the Hub?" Sag asked over com-link.

Vert sighed. As much as he wanted to see Sage, he was just so damn tired. Secretly, Vert has becoming very attached and maybe even attracted to Sage. But she was still an alien. There was no way they could possibly be together. Plus, did Sage even have feelings for him the way he feels about her? Does she even know what _love_ is?

Vert got up and walked down to the Hub. When he got there, Sage was looking over at something near the vehicles, probably something on the vehicles status. Vert didn't want disturb Sage. He walked over quietly, making sure not to let Sage hear him and just watched her work. She looked amazing. If she was human, she would be hotter than Agura and Grace combined. Vert cleared his throat and walked over.

"Hey Sage, what's up?"

"Hello Vert. I called you down here to discuss the Saber's repairs. It had taken the most damage out of the team and I was wondering if you wanted me to repair it for you?"

"No Sage. I can handle it tomorrow morning. You do so much for the team already."

"It is me whom should be thanking all of you. You all gave up your personal lives to help me and save my people."

Vert took one step towards Sage. He couldn't keep his eyes off hers.

_She's so beautiful. Why did it take me so long to see this? What am I saying? Us could never work. But maybe we could try and prove that right?_

Vert grabbed Sage's hands and walked so much closer to her.

"Vert?"

"Sage, maybe you should take a brake for awhile. I could take you out somewhere. If you want that."

Sage would blush if he could.

"Vert...I would actually like that."

Sage was uncertain if what she said was correct. Vert had never acted like that to her before. Sage thought they had a leader and intelligent assistant relationship or something. She still was adjusting to the planet's social ways.

"Really?" Vert replied with excitement in his voice.

"As a date?"

"No...I mean...if you want it to be a date, I'm okay with that."

"If a date means something else than what I thought it meant, you don't have to."

"What are you talking about, Sage?"

"I always hear Stanford saying that he will get a date with Grace. Then, Zoom and Spinner would always say he wouldn't. I always believed that it meant going out and being with them for awhile and with others."

"Well Sage, a date is when two people like each other and want to get to know each other more. Most people go out to water maybe go out and do something they both like to do."

"Oh. Well in that case, I guess I could take a break and go out with you."

"How about tomorrow when everyone else is asleep. I heard from Zoom that driving around the Salt Flats at night can be really fun. Especially when it's a clear sky and you can see the stars. "

"I would like that."

Vert let go of Sage's hands and walked back to his room.

But, over hearing Vert and Sage's entire conversation was Zoom, Spinner, and Stanford.

"Are they going out?" Spinner asked the other two.

"I don't know Spinner, but we gotta find out." Stanford said.

"So, they"ll be driving around Salt Flats tomorrow night." Zoom said to himself.

"Maybe we could get our little ninja to spy on them during their date." Stanford said smirking

Spinner and Zoom smile in agreement.

AN: **Please review and I hope it's ok. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: **Sorry about the** **long wait. Busy with school and other stories. I'm really going to try to make this good and longer, so just keep reading. Please send reviews and tell me how I'm going.**

Vert sat in his room waiting until the right time. The right time when everyone falls asleep and he can meet up with Sage for their date. _Get your head on straight Vert. It's not a date. I think._

Vert heard Agura finally close her door and was relieved. She was always the last one to get to bed, so now was his chance. Vert slowly opened his door and made his way downstairs. He got down to the main floor of the Hub and saw Sage still working. He looked down at the outfit picked out, with dark jeans, shoes, a red shirt and a black jacket he _borrowed_ from Stanford. Vert braced himself and walked over.

"Hey, Sage you ready?"

"Yes Vert. Thank you again for doing this Vert. It's really sweet of you."

Vert smiled and took Sage by the hand. They walked over to the Saber and got in. Vert started his car and they left. Driving passed the rocky cliffs, a certain scout watched them drive off.

After a few minutes of driving, Vert found a perfect spot in the middle of no where. Vert helped Sage out of the Saber. He lead her over and the two sat down. No one would ever find or run into them here. It was a cool night with nice breezes. The few clouds in the sky made the stars shine even brighter. Vert moved closer to Sage and put his hand behind her, almost grabbing her hip, but kept it on the ground.

"Sage?"

"Yes, Vert?"

"I am really glad you let me take you out. It's really nice to get away."

"Yes it is. Earth really does have its breath-taking moments."

"Sage. You know I...I really like you. You're like the closest person I have been with since my dad left."

"Vert, I'm not human."

"Doesn't matter. I really like you and it doesn't matter that you're a Sentient."

"Vert, do you really like me?"

Vert moved closer to Sage. He almost was about to kiss her before she pushed him away.

"Vert, stop. This could never...it couldn't."

"Because the ancient text doesn't say it would work. Sage trust me."

"I do."

Vert leaned in and kissed Sage on her lips. It was so soft and electrifying, the only word for it. Sage pulled apart slowly and looked Vert straight in the eyes.

"Vert it there ways anyway a could at least become the form of a human, I would, for you."

"I know you would, but I love you anyway."

"Love?"

Vert leaned in again and kissed Sage again, only a little harder.

In the distance, the same scout that followed them out into the middle of no where was almost jumping around. _Oh my gosh. Wait until the others hear about this. _Theninja like scout rode off on his bike back to the Hub.

"I'm serious guys. They were making out and Sage said it would work if she was human..." Zoom was telling the rest of the team of what he saw, still a little jumpy.

"Okay. So they like each other. Now what?" Spinner said openly.

"Here's what we do, Tezz is going to do an experiment to see if Sentients can disguise themselves as humans. So we do whatever we have to do to get it to work. But we can't let Vert find out. Deal?" Stanford proposed confidently.

"I don't know Stan. It seems wrong to interfere with all this." Agrua, the voice of reason, said.

"Oh come on. All in favor of getting Vert and Sage together, raise your hand." Stanford said holding his hand up.

AJ was the first one to shot up his hand, Zoom, Sherman and spinner followed and even Tezz agreed.

"Alright, fine, but if Vert finds out and we get in huge trouble, don't say I didn't warn you."

All the boys gave out a yes and Stanford got all the rest of the details set up with the team. After a full plain out session, they all went back to their rooms. Just as the last door was shut, Vert and Sage got back to the Hub. Vert took Sage's hand and helped her out of the Saber again. They stood with each other, Vert kissed her on the cheek and went for his room. Sage couldn't believe what happened. If only she was human.

The next morning, the whole team, except Vert, came up to Sage.

"Hey Sage, can we all ask you something?"

AN: **Please tell me how it is going. Promise it will get better. I've got this.**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: **Last chapter and it's going to be longer than the other chapters. I just really want to finish this story up. Please review.**

Sage was standing in a pod getting ready to be turned human. Tezz and Sherman developed a way for Sage to appear human. She couldn't say she was happy they tried this out, but she ways truly very scared. What would Vert think? Would it even work? Sage watched as the team looked at her and were getting ready. Tezz turned towards the pod. He nodded at Sage and everyone took a step back. Tezz activated the pod. Flashes and lights almost blinded the team.

"Cause baby tonight the DJ got us fallin' in love again." Vert sang while he was taking his morning shower. He normally didn't sing in the shower, but he was in a really great mood from last night.

Vert turned off the water, grabbed a towel and stepped out of the shower. He got changed into his normal jeans and shirt and headed to the kitchen to find his shoes. Vert started to whistle as he walked down the hallway. Suddenly, the lights began it flicker, turned off and went right back on. Vert wasn't fazed by it and remembered when Tezz and Sherman worked on some new inventions, it messed up the lighting in the entire Hub. He decided to go down and check it out.

Vert turned down into the Hub, but know one except Stanford was there.

"Hey Stan, where is everybody?"

"Oh hey Vert. Um. I think someb of them went to Zeke's or something."

"Okay I guess I'll head down too. Want me to bring you back anything?"

"No thanks mate."

"Sure. See you later then."

Vert jumped into the Saber and drove right to Zeke's.

As he drove up to the diner, Vert saw that no one from his team was there. No cars, no guys, nobody. Vert walked in and he thought Zeke wasn't even there. He sat on one of the bar stools and spotted Zeke in the back.

"Hey Zeke, need any help?"

"Oh no thanks Vert. I'm just cleaning up back here. Can I get you anything?"

"Just a water. Hey did anyone else show earlier on?"

"Nope. You're the first person here all day."

Vert placed his on the counter. Did Stanford hear wrong or something? Whatever was going on, hopefully it wouldn't screw up the rest of his good mood.

The door to the diner opened up and Vert wasn't alone any more. He looked over his shoulder to see who it was, but was taken back. Standing right there was a girl about his age who was drop dead gorgeous. The dirty blonde, blue-eyed girl was tall, lean with a great shape. She was wearing a jean mini skirt, nice silver flip-flops, a blue sleeveless V-neck shirt and black choker. Her hair was down to he shoulders, held back by a black head band with a streak of a bluish silver in her hair.

Vert quickly turned his head away from her, feeling embarrassed that he was staring at her. The girl took a seat four stools away from Vert just as Zeke came out.

"Here's your water Vert." Zeke said setting down a cool glass of ice water. Zeke went of to the girl and began talking to her. Vert glanced up when she began talking. Her voice sounded so familiar. Was she someone Vert knew from school? No. That voice sounds like he just heard it the other day. Vert looked back down at his glass. He moved his fingers around the edge, reluctant to take a sip. The ice in the glass some how reminded him of a battle zone from awhile ago. But, that reminded him of the Saber he still needed to finish repairing.

"Hey."

Vert almost jumped and fell off his seat when he was snapped out of his trance. By someone talking to him. He looked over and saw that girl.

"Oh hey." Vert was able to say still straddled.

"Hey do you think you could tell me how long it takes to walk back into town?"

"Well by driving it takes only less than five minutes, so I'm guessing ten minutes at the most."

"Thank you."

"Or I could give you a drive over."

"No I couldn't."

"Oh come on. I'll buy you lunch once you get back down there."

"Aren't we already at some place to buy lunch?"

"Well yea, but if I know this place as much as I think I do, in about five minutes this place will be packed. You in?"

"Yes."

Vert walked her out to the Saber.

"Oh and by the way, you can call me Sandy."

Vert smiled and helped her into his car. The two rode off into town. They spent the whole day together. Being with Sandy was like walking around heaven. But the best part there was, no teammates to mess it all up. As the sun went down on the most perfect day in Vert's life, he took Sandy out further on the Salt Flats. The sun finally disappeared in the west and Vert and Sandy got out of the Saber to watch the stars on a clear night. After about an hour of sitting there talking, the two started making out with Vert leaning over Sandy.

Her lips were soft and warm. She totally got Vert and was a perfect patch for him. There wasn't anybody else in the world or Multiverse that could make Vert feel this good. Sad to say he totally forgot about how much he just was in love with Sage the other day. But the warm feeling inside his body was now telling him get this girl and don't let her go. In the middle of the night, Sandy leaned back from Vert kissing her neck and said she couldn't stay. Vert was devastated. She would have to leave just as soon as he fell in love with her. It sounds crazy to have fallen in love after one day, but this was something different.

"Why don't I just go with you?"

"Vert, wait what?"

"Come on Sandy. I don't have anything else to do out here." he lied, "I could go with you. I know I'm sounding crazy now, but I feel like I've known you for my entire life. Sandy, I would give up my personal life for you."

Sandy shook her head. She wanted to go with Vert, as crazy as Vert as become, she was falling for him.

"Fine. Why don't we just be crazy teenagers and leave. If it doesn't work out, too bad." Sandy smiled.

"It's like Romeo and Juliet without the death."

Vert and Sandy both started laughing. The got into the Saber and just drove.

-Twelve Years Later-

Vert was fixing his tie and jacket. He was about to get married to the best girl in the world, Sandy. It was no unhappy ending, but a whole new take on life. After the two ran off to California, they began living together and were about to be married. He had no regrets for giving up his old life and Battle Force 5. He was more than sure they could take care of the Multiverse without him. He did feel bad about leaving, but he knew as well as the rest of them, once the Multiverse was saved, it would be over.

Now Vert was more nerves than ever. More than when him and Sandy were sitting in a tree in a park near there apartment, ready to propose. Now their eloping at a court house. Vert still getting ready in the court house bathroom gave himself one more look in the mirror and walked out. Walking down the hall looked in a few rooms catching the weather and news from televisions in them. Than something caught his eye. A small news station was reporting a story on a famous mixed martial artist who was gunned down in Thailand, with serious and fatal pulled out his phone in his pocket. He tried look up the shooting to see if the man who was hurt was his old scout whom was more sent dangerous missions before. While looking that up, another story was developing about two criminals, who were brothers and had the last names of Cortez, had been arrested.

Vert held on to the phone tightly, trying to call Agura about their old teammates. Vert held the phone up to his ear and someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Agura? It's Vert Wheeler. Look I know we haven't talked in awhile, but what happened to you guys?" Vert tried to say chocking up and he rushed through his words.

"I'm sorry Agura was my mom."

"Mom?"

"Yes, my mom. I'm Christen, her daughter."

"What? Okay listen, I need to talk to her."

"She died about a year ago. Both my parents died in a train crash."

"Who was your father?"

"His first name was Stanford."

"Stan. No this is not happening."

"You said you were Vert Wheeler. You got a lot of nerve. After you left my parents and your friends things went down hill."

"Look Christen. Please tell me what you know about my old team."

"Well my parents died, Sherman and Spinner I think became criminals, AJ became an extreme sports athlete but just recently got injured and now he's paralyzed. I know because he takes care of me sometimes. Tezz said he was going to go back to his home and become a teacher, but I'm not sure if he is even at his home any more."

"What about Zoom?"

"Was Zoom that ninja or something?"

"Yea."

"I was told before that he left about two months after you to go back to some order."

Vert couldn't take it. His team was gone and it was all his fault. Agura and Stanford were dead, Sherman and Spinner arrested, Tezz missing, AJ paralyzed and Vert Knew that was Zoom on the news. Vert hung up without saying anything else. He sat on the floor, leaned up against the wall and began crying. This was supposed to be the best day of his life, but know all he can see was the tears in his eyes.

"Vert there's something I need to tell you."

Vert looked up and saw his bride. Sandy was wearing a short white dress, clear sandals and her hair in a side braid.

"Not now Sandy. Look I can't get married today. I just found out that..."

"That it's all my fault. I took you away from your team to make you mine. I didn't want to, but they said it would be okay."

"What are you talking about?"

"Vert my name isn't Sandy."

"What?"

"Vert it's me Sage."

AN: **The story was a long shot, but I needed to finish it up. Please review.**


End file.
